


Rejet

by Saharu_chan



Series: Yggdrasil [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gold cloth's tranformation, Pain, Post SoG, Pyschological disorder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: Les Chevaliers d'Or avaient hérité à leur tour d'une armure divine. Majestueuses protectrices ailées, aspirant à défendre leur Déesse bien aimée. Idyllique transformation, que Milo haïssait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Nouvel écrit pour Yggdrasil, trente-et-unième texte du recueil. Parce que j'avais envie de parler un peu de cette transformation soudaine des armures, notamment pour les Chevaliers d'Or.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> 637 mots.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

 

**REJET**

 

Aujourd’hui, l’entraînement était spécial. Shion avait insisté : puisque les armures s’étaient transformées, il était nécessaire que les Chevaliers d’Or apprennent à les gérer avec leurs nouvelles capacités. Le volume avait changé, leurs formes et leur portée également. Chacun d’eux se devait d’apprivoiser ces nouvelles capacités : face à Loki, il s’en était fallu de peu que l’élite ne s’éteignit de nouveau, par incapacités des douze hommes à s’adapter à un combat aérien et à cette puissance nouvelle.

Milo souffla, la sueur glissant sur son front, fruit d’exercices excessifs sous le soleil de plomb. Sur lui, son armure divine continuait de scintiller, chantant presque du bonheur de participer aux activités de son porteur. Il eut un sourire doux, répondant mentalement à l’ode de contentement de sa protectrice adorée, même si leur lien avait été à jamais transformé.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion se redressa. Il était l’heure tant redoutée. Se concentrant mentalement, il déploya ses ailes, avant de grimacer fortement. Il abhorrait cette sensation : plus la protection étirait ses appendices vers le ciel, plus il avait mal. Cette impression de les sentir sous sa peau, mouvant au travers de son ossature, demandant un effort impossible à son corps, alors même qu’elles étaient attachées à l’armure… Un hoquet de douleur lui échappa, lorsqu’il fit bouger les ailes sans même le souhaiter. C’était insupportable. C’était comme si elles étaient faites d’os, de ses os, traversant ses omoplates et déchirant son dos. Lourdes. Si lourdes. Si difficiles à soulever, et à faire battre.

Sa protection n’était pas supposée disposer de telles… absurdités. Il se sentait grotesque et illégitime. Ce n’était guère charitable de sa part, il en avait conscience mais… La forme même de ses ailes lui paraissait aberrante. Comme si précisément l’armure n’avait pas su comment donner forme au vœu prononcée par Athéna. Si certains des totems dorés avaient parfaitement intégré ce nouvel élément, comme les armures des Gémeaux ou du Capricorne, d’autres continuaient de se rebeller face à cette transformation inédite qui leur déplaisait. Faisant ainsi peser un poids qui n’avait jamais existé auparavant sur les épaules et dans le corps des protecteurs d’Athéna. Et chaque geste, chaque pas effectué en faisant appel à ses ailes était une véritable torture pour le corps du Grec. Il n’en pouvait plus.  Il se sentait lourd. Lent. Diminué. Incapable de donner son plein potentiel.

Passant une main sur son plastron, il eut un mot d’excuse pour son adorée.

« S’il te plaît. »

L’armure chanta de mécontentement, mais quitta les épaules de son porteur, pour retourner dans le huitième temple. Débarrassé de cette charge devenue insupportable, Milo étira son dos, tournant son visage vers le ciel de plomb, savourant la caresse estivale du vent, avant d’adresser un sourire ravi à son adversaire. Il prit position, puis une impulsion, suivie d’une deuxième, avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure. Ce qu’il pouvait adorer ça : sa vitesse avait toujours été un atout conséquent dans ses combats. Même la sensation de vol ne pourrait jamais remplacer le plaisir qu’il prenait à déployer ses jambes de toute leur célérité. Il ferma les yeux, continuant de savourer les sensations amplifiées, et le souffle du vent, si différent dans son écho et sa texture, à l’allure qui était la sienne.

A la vitesse de la lumière, sans avoir à se retenir.

Sans poids sur lui, sans ailes pour lui arracher des hurlements de douleurs mentaux. Sans éprouver l’étau de sa protectrice bien aimée, qui ressentait de plus en plus le mal être de son porteur, pleurant le soir de le blesser sans le vouloir. Et Milo ne pouvait s’empêcher de culpabiliser, tout en se demandant comment il serait possible de continuer ainsi.

Car à présent, il aspirait à une liberté de mouvement et d’esprit que son armure divine ne pourrait jamais plus lui donner.


End file.
